Cocinero
by twilightgaby
Summary: Edward Cullen es un amante de la culinaria y ha sentido sentimientos intensos por Bella desde que llego a la ciudad, ella vive en frente de su apartamento. Cautivado por ella, decide dejar sus miedos e intentar una gran aventura de amor. Todos humanos.
1. Prólogo

Hay buenos días y algunos muy malos en los que ni la suerte me ayuda. Días en los que su ventana está abierta y otros que ni las luces se encienden. Observar cómo arregla su cama o lee en las noches hasta quedarse dormid. Los apuntoes que hace en una libreta cada crepúsculo, nunca falta. Eso es lo que estoy seguro que siempre veré hacerla.

Ella es tan hermosa, una chica dulce que porlas mañanas le encanta comprar un helado de menta en la sorbetería de la esquina. Pasa a comprar uno o dos libros cada quince días, es muy paciente con los bébes y escucha música alternativa. Limpia su apartamento con una pañoleta verde en su cabeza para que no se escapen mechones de la cabellera café chocolate, perfecta. Antes de que le cuente a alguien estos detalles de ella, hay que admitir que es una desconocida para mí. Nunca le he hablado pero tampoco soy un criminal que la espía hasta cuando parpadea. Solamente que desde que había llegado a la ciudad y buscar un lugar para vivir la había visto a través de mi gran ventanal cocinar, me había cautivao con una intensidad grandísima. Por eso y muchos detalles más, había elegido este y no los que eran más grandes que estaban a tres edificios, con el motivo de que cada despertar pudiera girar a ver la vista de su hogar.

Esta chica poseía la mayoría de las actividades que me encantaban en las mujeres, era ideal. Trabajaba, cuidaba de su casa: le gusta cocinar, que la visitara su familia y amigos, leía y escribía en un diario. Muy feliz y dulce mujer.

Sabía esos detalles pero nunca llegaría a saber cómo se llamaba, qué le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre, si podría ser mi esposa...había cído en sus redes, con tanta facilidad. Y esto sin conocerla, no me imaginaba lo maravilloso que fuera si tuviera algún vínculo con ella. Me sentía incapaz de acercarme a ella cuando saliera de su edificio y preguntarle que si quería ser mi amiga; además, creo que sonaría obvio que estoy loco de amor. Si la vida y el destino estaban a mi favor, ella sería una gran amiga pronto y dejaría el único papel que tiene ahorita: desconocida.

Este día era uno de los eventos más importantes para mi restaurante. Soy amante de la cocina y una de mis clientas había solicitado mi lugar para la celebración de la compañia donde trabajaba. El presidente vendría de visita a las oficinas locales para conocer cómo le iba. Era un privilegio para mí poder alimentar a los invitados pero me sentía algo triste porque esa noche tendría que alejarme de mi casa para el evento en vez de quedarme a observar a mi musa, la causante de mis mejores sueños jamás antes creados, creadora de la agonía de conocer a una persona.

Aún no sabía cómo sería esta noche, hasta que después me di cuenta que se convertiría una de las mejores de mi lista favorita. Esta señorita cautivante se asomó a la puerta de mi restaurante y caminó hasta el salón donde se daría la celebración, un gran salón donde se había instalado una pista de baile. Mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido al saber que estaba cerca, su presencia me llenaba de felicidad. _"No dejes pasar esta oportunidad" _ dijo una voz en mi mente. Edward Cullen, quitate los nervios y entra en su vida...

**Hola, chicas/os.**

**Aquí está una de mis nuevas historias. Espero les guste la trama y tengo pensado actualizarla cada viernes o lo más pronto posible. **

**Gaby Rodríguez.**


	2. Chapter 1: Dame un deseo

**Hola :)**

**Espero la novela les guste mucho y debo decir que me he tardado en escribir este capítulo porque es algo complicado meterse en la mente de Edward. Aún así espero les agrade. Pueden dejar reviews.**

**Gaby Rodríguez**

Capítulo 1: Dame un deseo

Esta mañana me levanté con muchos ánimos, abrí un poco las cortinas de mi habitación y el sol se comenzaba a asomar por las nubes. Me quité mi pijama y me di una ducha, luego de afeitarme la barbilla un poco y acomodar mi cabello con mis dedos en un intento vano de que tomara forma, caminé hasta la cocina. Abrí mi frigorífico para sacar unos tomates cherry y dos huevos, algo de fruta y un yogurt de pera. Preparé un omelette y lo serví en un plato blanco, un bol lleno de fruta picada. Al terminar de comer en el desayunador, mis pensamientos se fueron a mi princesa. Lavé lo que había utilizado y fui a ver a mi ventana que se estaba levantado de su cama, la veía borrosa porque no había corrido sus cortinas aún pero logré captar cuando se quitaba la coleta de su melena, removía de su hermoso cuerpo la camisa y los pantalones cortos. No tenía ninguna intención de poseerla en una forma sexual ya que no había sido tan indiscreto de quedarme a ver esa arte perfecta. Como me había convencido desde que llegué a la cuidad, si el destino me dejaba estar con ella, llegaría el momento en el que si podría admirarla y siendo solo mía. "_Edward, deja de ser pervertido y ve a trabajar". _

Tomé el bote del yogurt y me lo tomé camino al restaurante. Mi lugar se abría hasta el almuerzo así por la mañana pudimos arreglar el salón de la cena de esta noche, Melissa y yo habíamos organizado para que saliera de maravilla. Debo admitir que el salón quedó hermoso, esperaba que le gustara a Margaret Dwyer, mi clienta, le encantara tanto como a mí.

-Edward, ¿a qué horas serviremos las entradas?- me preguntó Melissa.

-A las siete, pero si aún no han venido al menos..ciento setenta y cinco personas esperaremos media hora más, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Debía estar a las seis en el restaurante, así que como a las cinco fui a mi apartamento a cambiarme, por un atuendo más formal. Me pusé un traje negro, con una camisa blanca, no quería verme tan arreglado. Ya listo tomé un taxi. Y exactamente seis menos cuarto había llegado. Toda la hora que faltaba, Margaret llegó.

-¡Edward!- su voz de alegría me hizo girar inmediatamente y vi sus ojos observando el salón.

-Margaret, qué gusto me da verte una vez más- me saludó con un beso de mejilla.

-Pues si que me has dejado impresionada. Esto es maravilloso.

-Esa es mi tarea. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues ocupada por toda esta visita del presidente pero muy bien.

-Me alegro. Si necesitas algo durante la velada, yo estaré cerca para que me lo pidas. Lo que sea.

-Si, Edward. Los platillos de entrada, ¿se servirán a las siete?

-Así es. Tú no te preocupes, será perfecto.

-Confío en ti. Ahora te dejo, tengo que atender una llamada- escuché que sonaba su móvil y con un gesto de disculpa se alejó.

El reloj marcó las siete y los invitados eran muy puntuales, no hubo necesidad de espera y todo marchaba bien. Llegaron varias personas a las que había conocido anteriormente por Margaret, ya que había hecho algunas recepciones aquí antes. Saludé y hablaba un rato con ellas.

-Y cuéntame, ¿cómo se encuentra Carlisle?

Garret trabajaba en la compañia y había sido invitado, él y mi padre habían sido compañeros en la universidad cuando compartían algunas materias comunes. Nos visitaba algunas navidades con su esposa Victoria y su hija Irina. Eramos buenos amigos.

-Carlisle está bien, trabajando en lo que ama.

-Joven Edward, estoy sorprendido de lo lejos que has llevado este lugar en tan poco tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí en Nebraska?

-Siete meses.

-Eres igual a tu padre. Antes de que conociera a tu madre, cualquier hospital en los que había metido papeles lo querían, no solo por su gran conocimiento, él es un hombre muy noble y con un carisma encantador. Todos sus hijos salieron igual- me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto-. Tú tienes también eso. Me ha contado unas semanas atrás, que te han ofrecido trabajos en Los Angeles y Nueva York.

-Si, son buenas ofertas de trabajo. Pero tú sabes que somos Cullens: una vez llegamos a un lugar le tomamos cariño que no queremos irnos- reí con suavidad, las ofertas de trabajo era muy buenas y me darían más apertura para mi carrera pero no podía ni pensar en irme y ya no ver a mi niña.

Le había dicho a Carlisle mis razones porque no las aceptaba y me entendía, le había sucedido lo mismo con mi madre cuando se conocieron en Maine y después decidieron irse a vivir a Forks. Él es un gran médico pero su corazón no lo podía dejar para cambiar de residencia. El amor que sentía por esta niña era lo que me tenía aquí clavado y la seguiría. Mi padre me dijo en unas de nuestras conversaciones que tomara el riesgo de hablarle y acercarnos. Solo había ese problema de la timidez, el rechazo y el miedo de que no fuera la persona que le gustaba para mantener un amistad con ella. Algún día lo haría, solo que nunca pensé que sería tan pronto.

Garret comenzó a hablar pero me separé de todos mis sentidos que no lo escuchaba cuando mi mirada por algún motivo se dirigió a la puerta del restaurante. Ella entraba con su abrigo café, sus ojos observaban el interior y preguntaba algo unos de mis trabajadores. Después de eso, caminó hasta llegar al salón, mirando al suelo. Llevaba el cabello suelto y al entrar, se quitó el abrigo para ver que su vestido le llegaba a las rodillas, de un color verde esmeralda ajustado en la cintura. Su rostro se coloreó de rosa cuando uno de sus compañeros se acercó a saludarla y justo sentí el enojo llegar con rapidez. No era nada de ella pero por un milagro así la amaba y no me la imaginaba con otro hombre. Si, era un pensamiento egoísta pero era mía. Al menos en mis pensamientos...

-...¿Te gusta verdad?- me preguntó Garret cuando logré recuperar la calma.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De ella- su mirada se dirigió a Bella-, la observas como tu padre a tu madre.

-No digas eso, no la conozco- sentí algo de calor en mis mejillas.

-¿Cómo no decirlo? Edward, aprovecha entonces. Ve a hablarle. Sé que le agradarás.

-No estoy seguro...

-Sé que si- me dio unas palmaditas en mi hombro dándome seguridad.

-Fue un placer hablar contigo- lo abracé, era un gran amigo de nuestra familia.

-Lo mismo, hijo. Cuidate mucho y mandale mis saludos a tus padres.

Caminé despacio hasta donde se encontraba ella, cerca de la mesa de los bocadillos. No queria interrumpir su conversación así que disimuladamente escuché qué decía.

-Mike, ¿terminaste los gráficos?

Casi boté el plato con unos bocadillos que tomé, esa voz era tan perfecta llena de dulzura y como si un ángel hablará. Tragé con dificultad.

-No, pero mañana por la tarde estarán listos para que los edites.

-Sabes que son urgentes, terminalos lo más pronto.

-No sé porque Margaret no dejó que tú los diseñarás, Bella. Eres la mejor dibujante del departamento. Yo nada más un principiante a tu lado.

-No digas eso, tú eres talentoso también.

-Lo que digas...- bufó- Bueno, te dejo. Jessica ya llegó.

-Está bien- le sonrió y caminó a la terraza que daba a los jardines del restaurante.

Con cautela, la seguí observando cómo caminaba algo insegura. Y sonriendo timidamente a algunas personas que se encontraba. Y al llegar a la terraza, que estaba iluminada tenuemente con unas lámparas en cada esquina, se fue a sentar con una bebida en sus manos. No sabía qué hacer, si acercarme nada más y saludarla o...¡no sé!

Pero era ella, la tenía a menos de diez metros de mí y era quizá la oportunidad que tenía para hablarle y que no pareciera como si era un acosador. ¿Qué le diría? _Hola, soy Edward Cullen. El chico que vive en los apartamentos al otro lado de u casa, te mira todas las noches y te amo. ¿Me amas? _Era un caso perdido. Vamos, Edward. Solo camina hacia ella y di un comentario.

Y eso hice.

-¿No sientes frío?- le pregunté y observé con la poca luz de la terraza que sus ojos eran un café chocolate, llenos de ansiedad.

-No- se sonrojó.

-¿Estás segura? Pareces temblar- vi que su vestido temblaba levemente aunque estaba sentada.

-No realmente. Es solo que me da miedo estar ahí dentro.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?- aproveché para sentarme a su lado. Unas cuantas personas estaban charlando también en la terraza.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre? - me dijo curiosa.

-Te lo diré si luego me dices tus miedos- indicando los miedos con una mirada al salón.

-Está bien- sonrío.

-Edward Cullen.

-Isabella Swan- me estrechó la mano y sentí su calor. Mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido y al tocar su mano, creo que se detuvó.

-Muy lindo nombre- sonrío, mostrando sus dientes blancos-. Ahora, ¿por qué temes ir adentro?

-Es que siento que no encajo entre todo el personal...- vi que sus ojos comenzaron a dudar, como con inseguridad.

-No desconfies de mí, por favor- inconscientemente pusé mi mano en su rodilla.

-No desconfío.

Su mirada se clavó en la mía y me sentí como una serpiente cautivando a un pájaro, no cortamos nuestra mirada y ella se iba acercando a mí. La música en el salón comenzó y aproveché para decirle.

-¿Isabella, quieres bailar?

-Sólo Bella- bajó su rostro, mirando sus piernas. No la conocía muy bien pero deseaba tocarla y levanté su barbilla con mi mano.

-Está bien. Bella, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

-No sé bailar, Edward.

-No importa, yo te ayudo- la convencí.

Tomé su mano y la apreté para que no escapara. Mis nervios habían sido en vano, hablar con ella era como si hablara con mis hermanos o mis amigos: natural. No tenía razón en que no podía bailar porque luego de un rato de estar en la pista, ella se movía al ritmo de la música y giraba conmigo con suavidad. Nos ayudaba que no estábamos solos, muchas parejas también disfrutaban de la banda. Cuando se iba a servir la comida, la acompañe en la mesa. Hablamos de nosotros, los que nos gustaba hacer. Algunas cosas como que le encantaba leer nada más me las aseguro ya que yo ya las sabía, pero también descubrí que era dibujante y pintaba. Su banda musical favorita era Muse pero la música clásica la disfrutaba igual. Le hablé de mis hermanos, mi familia y que me encantaba la cocina. Ella se sorprendió, como todos los que no me conocían. Era algo inusual que un hombre disfrutara cocinar y saborear, pero me encantó que me pidiera que si algún día tenía algo de tiempo le preparará un platillo. Si ella supiera que le doy mi vida...

-¿Y te gusta viajar?- le pregunté.

-Me gusta mucho pero no he tenido mucho tiempo ni disposición para hacerlo. Mi trabajo me mantiene aquí siempre.

-Si, lo sé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba diciéndolo porque no la había ausentarse de su apartamento más que una sola vez.

-Lo digo porque me imagino que por tu cargo en la oficina, debes pasar muy ocupada. Sabiendo que todos aman tu trabajo, deben encargarte de mucho- esperaba que me creyera.

-Ahh...si. Eso es algo que quisiera disminuyera un poco- su tono de modestia me gustaba, que a pesar que era buena en lo que hacía era una chica humilde. Siguió hablando cuando yo me quedé en silencio.

-¿Tú viajas mucho, Edward?

-Si, pero por mi profesión. He visitado algunos países por ir a conocer la gastronomía de ellos. No he podido ir como turista.

-Quizá algún día puedas ir- me mostró una sonrisa.

-Pero acompañado.

No sé qué vio en mis ojos pero puso su mano entre mi hombro y mi cuello derecho, como si quisiera tocar mi mejilla. Margaret llegó a nuestra posición y nos saludó.

-¡Bella, querida! Espero ya hayas hablado con este hombre maravilloso- al sonido de su voz, nos separamos bruscamente. Nos pusimos de pie para saludarla. Ella estaba muy sonrojada.

-Señora, lo he tenido. Edward es muy encantador.

-Y muy guapo- dijo con un guiño.

-Bueno. Bella es una señorita talentosa, ¿verdad Margaret?

-Lo es. Admiro esa habilidad que tiene en sus manos.

-Ha de ser muy impresionante.

-Debes comprobarlo por ti mismo. Ven un día a la oficina a verlo, ella es la creadora de todos los diseños de la campaña.

-Iré- sabía que iría, mañana si era posible con tal de verla una vez así de cerca.

-Bueno, los dejo para que sigan con los suyo.

En ese momento, la ayudé para que volviera a tomar asiento pero mi mente estaba perturbada. Ella se iba a retirar pronto cuando terminara la cena y ya no la volvería a ver, quizá ni quisiera darme otra oportunidad para charlar. El miedo me embargó tanto que en vez de sentarme otra vez, me quedé de pie.

-¿Edward, estás bien?- su voz dulce se llenó de preocupación.

Negué con mi cabeza. Ella me rodeó con su brazo y me dijo en un susurro que me llevaría a tomar algo de aire. Salió a la calle, que era como cualquier otra buena noche. Las aceras con personas caminando tranquilamente y unos autos pasando.

-¿Edward, qué sucede?- solo sentía una gran angustia porque me dejara. La abrace con algo de fuerza, para sentir su calor y escondí mi rostro en su cuello. Su cabello me cubría. Vi que ella dilató sus ojos cuando lo hice pero me regresó el abrazo. Después de unos minutos, dije:

-Bella...por favor, no pienses que soy un loco- el olor en su cuello me estaba volviendo loco así que me aparte para no hacer nada indebido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bella, yo de cierta forma te conozco. Te he observado desde hace siete meses y no sabes lo feliz que me haces teniendo al fin esta oportunidad de hablarte, de conocer el sonido de tu voz, de que me hables...- tomé sus manos y seguí hablando- yo he llegado a sentir amor por ti a pesar de que no te conozco lo suficiente. Quiero que me des ese privilegio de cortejarte, de hablar con Isabella Swan, saber lo que ama y que tengas en tu vida. Por favor, no pienses que soy un criminal o estoy obsesionado contigo, es solo que eres una mujer muy especial para mí.

_"Bien, Edward. ¡Lo hiciste!" _ me dijo una voz en mis pensamientos.

Vi su rostro que no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo o más bien, cómo yo podía tener esos sentimientos tan intensos sin conocerla.

-¿Cómo es que me has observado?- soltó mis manos- ¿¡es que tú me has estado siguiendo!?

-Claro que no. Te he observado desde...- por favor, no te enojes conmigo rogé- mi apartamento. Yo soy un hombre cautivado por lo que haces, cuando te veo me muero por ganas de saber qué piensas, de estar contigo. Me resultas fascinante.

-No sé qué decir.

-Bella, por favor. No dejes que esta sea la única noche que podré hablar contigo. Te prometo que no te haré daño ni soy un maniático. Solo quiero conocerte- volví a rodearla con mis brazos y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Ella las sintió caer en la piel de su cuello porque se estremeció, no me importaba qué dijeran los demás, si ella me daba una oportunidad sería el hombre más feliz del mundo dispuesto a hacerla sonreír siempre. No la dejaría ir hasta que no me diera una respuesta, incluso si esta fuera un no. Sería feliz con verla feliz.

-¿Me dejas ser tu amigo, Isabella Swan?

Me separé para observar sus labios decirme esa decisión.


End file.
